Fashionable Feelings
by bluecatcinema
Summary: A tale of high society romance. (Cover image by Assassin's Creed Master)


**Fashionable Feelings**

Fleur-de-lis, high society unicorn, yawned as she got out of her four poster bed. The sun glared a "good morning" to the drowsy unicorn. It was the beginning of a new day in Canterlot, capital city of Equestria.

Donning a silk dressing gown, Fleur made her way downstairs and made herself a bowl of cereal. As she chewed her "Alfalfabits", her mind turned to her schedule for the day. Gallery openings, fashion shows, charity functions... Being a socialite wasn't always as glamourous as it looked. She would barely have time to squeeze in her mane appointment.

Her breakfast finished, Fleur departed from her home, encountering her neighbour, Upper Crust, as she did so.

"Good morning!" Upper Crust said with counterfeit enthusiasm.

"Good morning, madam." Fleur replied with thinly-disguised contempt. Upper Crust was a snooty, stuck-up pony, who would frequently form opinions on others based solely on their social standing. If Fleur weren't friends with Fancypants, one of the most influential ponies in Canterlot, she doubted Upper Crust would even give her the time of day. Upper Crust and her husband Jet Set were shameless slaves to Fancypants' whims, frequently changing their opinions to match his. A recent occurance with a unicorn from Ponyville came to mind.

"I hear Fancypants is hosting this year's winter solstice ball." Upper Crust gushed. "I do hope Jet Set and I are invited!"

"As do I." Fleur smiled, though she panicked inwardly. _'How could I have forgotten about the ball?'_ She thought to herself. _'It's this weekend!'_

"I hear couples will be the theme this year." Upper Crust continued. "I do hope you can find yourself a date, my dear. It would be most unseemly for you to come alone to such a prestigious event!"

Upper Crust laughed snootily. Fleur joined in, albeit with a hint of mockery.

"Well, I must be going." Upper Crust made to leave. "Give Fancypants my best!"

"I shall..." Fleur waved, waiting until Upper Crust was out of earshot. "...You pompous windbag."

As she made her way through the streets of Canterlot, Fleur found herself focusing on Upper Crust's words regarding a date. In truth, there was one stallion Fleur had her eye on, but it seemed unlikely he would assent to go with her, for that stallion was Fancypants himself.

Fleur had fostered an attraction to her socialite friend for quite some time. Whenever they crossed paths, she had given him smiles and adoring looks, fawned all over him, everything short of actually telling him her feelings, which she would never do, for fear that he would laugh in her face. This was Canterlot, after all, and the sheer idea of Fleur thinking herself worthy of Fancypants, the most influential pony outside of the royal sisters themselves, seemed ludicrous. Fancypants could easily take his pick of the countless pretty young mares that frequently fell at his hooves. With that in mind, Fleur stuck to her covert flirting, teasing at what might have been.

Finding a space between her morning and afternoon appointments, Fleur took the time for some lunch. As she hungrily (yet daintily) devoured her leek and hay salad, she was unaware of Fancypants approaching her from behind.

"Pardon me, miss Fleur." He said politely.

As she turned around, Fleur realised too late that there was a strand of hay still hanging out of her mouth. As she frantically tried to swallow it, she started choking slightly.

"Is this a bad time?" Fancypants asked awkwardly.

"No, no." Fleur coughed. "Not at all."

"As you know, I have the honor of hosting the annual solstice ball." Fancypants began. "I trust you will be attending, no doubt with some lucky stallion on your hoof?"

"Well..." Fleur mumbled. "To be perfectly honest, I have no... candidates, so to speak."

"No!" Gasped Fancypants dramatically. "A charming, engaging young mare like yourself?"

"I'm afraid so." Fleur admitted.

"Well, not any more." Fancypants smiled. "Ms. Fleur, would you do me the honor of attending my ball with me?"

"I? Go with you?" Fleur gasped. "Really?"

"Indeed, my dear." Fancypants nodded.

"But surely, there must be dozens of more eligible mares clamouring to go with you?" Fleur inquired.

"Dozens? Yes." Fancypants admitted. "More eligible? No."

"But..." Fleur mumbled, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I shan't take 'no' for an answer, my dear." Fancypants smiled. "I'm afraid I have to be quite adamant."

"Very well, then." Fleur smiled. "I would be honored to accept your invitation."

"Wonderful." Fancypants beamed. He took Fleur's hoof and kissed it. "Until then, dear lady."

As Fancypants departed, Fleur found herself smiling. She didn't know why she was so surprised. After all, Fancypants wasn't like most of the snooty, self-important ponies in Canterlot. He judged ponies by who they were on the inside, not what they appeared to be on the outside. He truly was the best stallion around.

That very Saturday night, Fleur dressed in a fabulous new plum-colored dress, her pink mane styled into elegant curls. Hearing a knock at the door, she opened to see Fancypants, dressed in a immaculate tuxedo. To her delight, he was momentarily awestruck at her beauty.

"Good evening." Fleur chuckled lightly.

"G-good evening, dear lady." Fancypants quickly composed himself. "I must say, you look simply ravishing."

"Thank you." Fleur blushed lightly. "And you look even more handsome then usual."

"If you say so." Fancypants said mock-offhoofedly. "Shall we?"

"With pleasure." Fleur smiled.

As they walked to the dining room of Fancypants' mansion, it took all of Fleur's decorum and self-control to keep herself from jumping and screaming for joy. It was really happening; A date, with Fancypants. It was a dream come true.

As they entered through the main doors, the party was already in full swing. Fancypants' choice of escort garnered looks of surprise from some (Especially Jet Set and Upper Crust), not that he and Fleur cared.

As the orchestra started up, Fancypants offered his hoof.

"Care to dance?" He asked smoothly.

"I'd love to." Fleur smiled.

As they entered into a waltz, the pair caught the eyes of practically every pony there.

"I have a confession to make, my dear." Fancypants whispered into Fleur. "I have actually been taken with you for quite some time."

"You have?" Fleur gasped quietly. "But why didn't you ever...?"

"Believe it or not, I was afraid." Fancypants admitted. "Not only of rejection, but of the idea that you would only accept due to my social status, rather then who I really am."

"Then you underestimated me." Fleur said. "I _am_ attracted to you for reasons other then your wealth and influence."

"I see." Fancypants nodded. "Rather a miscalculation on my part, eh?"

"Indeed." Fleur grinned. "But it all turned out for the best, didn't it?"

"Indeed, it did." Fancypants smiled. "Marvellously so, in fact."

As the music wound down, Fancypants dipped Fleur, then lifted her back up, so that their muzzles were almost touching. Before the eyes of dozens of high society ponies, they kissed deeply.

"We must do this again sometime." Said Fancypants after their lips parted.

"Yes, we really must." Fleur grinned back.

A large portion of the crowd actually applauded, even Jet Set and Upper Crust (yet another transparant attempt by the two to curry their host's favor). Fancypants and Fleur responded by performing a small bow before their appreciative audience.

Fleur fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, and a heart full of joy.

**The End**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


End file.
